Snow shoes have been employed since the earliest settlers first came to this country for traversing the deep snow with minimal effort. Historically, wooden saplings and the like have been bent into modified oval plan configuration and gut or the like has been laced to the frame member to provide both a basis for coupling or connecting the snow shoe to the boot of the wearer and for preventing penetration of the snow shoe beneath the surface of the snow during snow traversal.
The wooden framing is not only heavy, but being wooden is subject to breakage. Maintenance is required. Rawhide used for stringing picks up moisture and the weight due to the moisture adversely affects its use by the wearer.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved light weight snow shoe providing superior flotation, high traction, and reduced mass, to permit virtually effortless traverse of the snow fields.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved, light weight, high traction snow shoe in which the normal and necessary movement of the wearer in traversing the snow field on the snow shoes is facilitated by an improved binding for pivotably connecting the wearer's boot to the snow shoe.